Apart
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are together. But Orochimaru tore them apart. What will happen?. Warnings: Yaoi,mpreg,gaasasu, and much more.
1. The Mission

**Hey guys ^^ I wanted to do a GaaSasu Story :) **

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,mpreg,gaasasu, and much more.**

**Summary: Gaara and Sasuke are together. But Orochimaru tore them apart. What will happen?.**

***~Apart~***

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Mission**_

* * *

Gaara and Sasuke are on their date.

Him and Gaara are cuddling in the hot tub. They are making out with each other.

Gaara takes his hand puts it near his

lover's penis while making out with him and rubs it. "Mmm" moans Sasuke.

Gaara stops kissing him and kisses down his Mate's neck and still rubbing that area but fast. "Ahhh mmmmm" Moans out Sasuke.

Gaara starts to suck Sasu's neck and then he takes his lover shorts off and then he rubs his penis up and down very fast.

Sasuke eyes goes widen and moans "AHHHHHH! mmmm"

Gaara is still doing what was making his lover moaning like crazy. Sasuke hugs him tight and moaning. "G...ah..mmm..Gaara...mmmm ahhhh...stop teasing me."

Gaara rubbing his member very fast.

"Ahhhhhh Gaara!" Moans out Sasuke and pushes his penis more into his hand.

Gaara takes off his Shorts and places his dick in Sasuke's tight ass. "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Moans out his mate and then he hugs him tight.

Gaara doesn't move.

"Mmmmm ahhhh..." Moans Sasuke and then he puts his legs around Gaara's waist.

Gaara take that the ok to move in and out and leans in more towards wall and Sasuke's back is right up against the wall of the hot tub. "Ahhh mmmmm...ah...oh god." moans out Sasuke and he still holding on to Gaara tight. Gaara keeps moving in and out and moans. "Ahhhhhh...mmmm...ahhh!" Moans out Sasuke whos was getting push into the wall. Gaara goes even faster in and out. "Ohhhhhhhhh...aaaaaahhhhhhh..god! ahh!" Moans out Sasuke.

Gaara still going the same speed and kisses his mate's nick.

Sasuke moans out in pleasure and holds onto gaara tight. "Ahhhhhh!"

Gaara is going faster and Sasuke bleeds some. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Moans out Sasuke as he cums on Gaara's chest and Gaara cums into his lover. "Ahhh!" Moans out Gaara. "AHHHHHHH! mmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke.

Gaara pulls out of Sasuke while he pants "H..hu...hun...mm...you..ok?"

"Mmmmm...owww...m..my butt hurts...mmm..." Moans out Sasuke. Gaara quickly pick up and Sasuke and goes to there bedroom and he lays him down on the bed.

"Mmmmmmmm" moans out Sasuke. Gaara checks his butt and say blood coming out of his ass. Gaara puts his face towards Sasu's butt and licks his but hole. The reason why Gaara is doing that is because he wants to heal him and plus he is a Vampire Demon.

"Mmmmmm...ahhh" moans out Sasuke.

Gaara is still licking it there until it fully heals.

5 mins later...

"Mm thanks Hun." moans Sasuke.

"Your welcome. Next time tell me if I am hurting you." Said Gaara.

"Sorry...but it felt good." Said Sasuke as he blushes. "Oh ok, but I didn't want to hurt you hun." Said The Red head Demon.

"Hun do you know I have a anbu Mission tomorrow?" Asked Sasuke while looking at his lover. "Yes I do and you should get some sleep for it." Said Gaara as he covers himself and his lover's up.

After 25 mins they fall fast to sleep.

The next morning around 6:30 A.M.

Sasuke got up and moaned. He didn't wake up Gaara "Thank God". If he did Gaara would be in a bad mood. Anyways Sasuke went into the bathroom and takes a shower. After 15 mins later he is in his Anbu outfit and he mask up on his head right now.

Then he feels pain in his stomach and he moans. Sasuke ignore it and puts his mask over his face and then goes to his bag of stuff and heads out the door and locks it.

"Mmmm" Gaara moans and then turns over.

* * *

To the Hokage Tower.

Sasuke knocks on Tsunade's door.

Tsunade was looking at her paper work and said "Enter!."

Sasuke opens the Door and enters into the room. "Lady Tsunade what is my mission for today?" Asked the raven hair 18 teen year old. Tsunade looks at him. "Will Black Flash their is you have to go to cloud Village to spy on Kabuto to see what's he is up to." Said Tsunade.

"So what Rank is this" Asked Black Flash.

"It's a S Rank so be careful, Your dismiss not go!" Said Tsunade.

"Hai!" Then he leaves the office.

* * *

To the forest.

Orochimaru is suching for something new for his project and he needed someone but he didn't know who yet.

25 miles to the north of Cloud Village.

Sasuke spotted Kabuto getting some things around town. But then he saw Orochimaru and after that he was feeling sick to his stomach he bents over and throws up on the tree branch.

"So master what are you going to do for your next body?" Asked The 4 eye freak.

"Well I wanted Sasuke Uchiha, he has a strong body and something about just makes me want to have even more." Said That snake.

Then Black Flash throws a kunal knife at him. Orochimaru get's hit "Ahh.."

"Load Orochimaru!" Said Kabuto.

Sasuke then jumps down and hit Kabuto in the head. "Ahhh" Screams Kabuto then he passes out.

Orochimaru looks up at the Anbu who hit Kabuto. "Well,well what do we have here?" Said Orochimaru. "Go burn in hell you snake!" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hey be nice Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru as he hisses it out.

"What are you guys doing here in this village!?" Said Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well..." Then he uses his speed and around him fast. "Huh?!" Said Sasuke as he looked around. "I come for you." Said Orochimaru. "W-wha-" Then Orochimaru knock him out and then Kabuto come around and then they all leave with Sasuke.

- 2 weeks later-

Gaara was visiting Sasuco's and Naruto's house. Sasudie crawls to his Uncle Gaara.

"U...uncly Gaara." Said Sasudie has he puts his arms up to him.

Gaara looks down and smiles then he picks him up. "So Gaara what's brings you here?" Said the dark hair woman name Sasuco Uchiha. Gaara looks down while holding Sasudie close. "...S...Sascuo Sasuke has gone missing and no one can't find him"

Sasuco grow wide "_**WHAT!**_" she scream.

The hold village can hear here.

Naruto falls out of the bed.

Gaara backs up with Sasudie in his arms.

"Who took him!? and What happen!" Scream the anger Sasuco.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 1**

**I hope you guys like it and thank god I am not Orochimaru right now O_O**

**Plz Fav, Review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Where is Sasuke?

**Naruto: I do not own Naruto or his friends.**

**Warnings: Yaoi,mpreg,gaasasu, and much more.**

***~Apart~***

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Where is Sasuke?**_

* * *

Gaara backs up with Sasudie in his arms.

"Who took him!? and What happen!" Scream the angry Sasuco.

Sasudie starts to cry and Gaara try's to calm him down. Sasuco calms down.

"I don't know Sasuco." Said Gaara has he was still trying to calm his nephew down.

Little Sasudie was still crying his eyes out.

"Shh Sasudie calm down Mommy's ok." She said as she patted his yellow and black hair. Sasudie opens his eyes and stops crying and holds on to Gaara still.

"...Well who ever they are they are so Dead." Said Sasuco.

"I totally agree with you." Said Gaara and he puts Sasudie down. Sasudie crawls to play with his toys of blocks.

"Let's go tell Tsunade we need a mission." Said Gaara as he continue, "Yes, Naruto you have to watch Sasudie I will be out for awhile." Said Sasuco and she leaves with Gaara. "Alright sweetie." Said Naruto as he got off of the floor and then he goes watch his Son.

-To Tsunade's Office-

Tsunade was working on her paper work. All of a sudden her door bust open and she put her head up fast. "Sasuco? Gaara? what the meaning of busting through my door?" Asked Tsunade.

"_**SASUKE HAS NOT BEEN BACK OVER 2 WEEKS!**_" Yelled Sasuco and Gaara.

"_**WHAT!**_" yelled Tsunade.

"I wanted to look for him." Said Sasu's twin as she looked at her hokage. "No Sasuco you have to take care of Sasudie. I will go and look for him.." Said Gaara.

Sasuco looks over to Gaara. 'Gaara...thanks...' Thought Sasuco.

Tsunade sighs "Alright gaara I am send you on a long term mission to look for Sasuke."

"Hai." Said Gaara and he leaves.

Tsunade leans back in her chair.

"Are you sure he can find him, Tsunade?" Asked Sasuco.

Tsunade nods. "You just have to have fate in him."

Sasuco nods and looks down and goes back to her Family.

* * *

~Now to Sasuke.~

Sasuke is laying down and strap to a bed naked and he starts to wake up some. "Mmm" he moans out.

Sasuke looks around and tries to move but he just notice he can't.

Sasuke looks down and sees that he is naked and strap down to a bed and he eyes grow wide. '_**WHAT THE FUCK!?**_' thought sasuke and he panic.

Orochmaru walked into the room naked.

**(A/N X_X my eyes!)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scream Sasuke and tries to brake free.

The snake smirk at Sasuke. "You can't brake free, those bands cut off chakra. So you can't escape." Said the snake and then he rubs Sasu penis up and down. "Ahhh!" Yelled Sasuke and he growls.

"Oh what was that you don't like me touching you their?"

Orochimaru rubs him their fast and Sasuke moans and shows his fangs at him.

That snake baster then sucks on his member. Sasuke eyes go wide "_**Ahhhhhhhhh!**_" he screams and thought 'Someone,anyone help me' Sasuke now has tears in his eyes.

Oro stops and then puts his dick in Sasu and starts thrust in and out of him fast. Sasuke screams and cries.

-The next day-

Orochimaru's slave throw Sasuke in the cell. Sasuke is now the snake's sex toy.

In the morning where Sasuke was he woke up and puke on the cold floor. "Mmmm." moans out Sasuke. 'I need to get out of here and I don't want to be his fucking sex toy.' Thought Sasuke.

Sasuke feels pain in his stomach and he moans.

Kabuto walks into Sasuke's cell and closes the door. Sasuke saw him. "Get the fuck away from me!" Yelled Sasuke and he backs up into a corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you I was under Orochimaru's control." Said Kabuto.

The raven hair vampire looks at him.

"...I...don't believe you." Said Sasu.

Sasuke then holds his stomach and moans. Kabuto looks onto the floor and sees puke.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Asked Kabuto.

Sasuke shakes head and moans.

"Let me take a look at you" Said Kabuto while he goes on his knees next to him.

"..." Sasuke looks at him.

"Please, I am not going to hurt you and I was control by that snake." Said Kabuto while looking in Sasuke's eyes and the raven vampire couldn't see any lies in his eyes. "Ok..."

"Now lay down." Said Kabuto.

The vampire lay down on the cold stone floor. Kabuto makes a few hand signs and his hand glows green and then he put it on Sasu's stomach.

"Mmmm" Said Sasuke as he closes his eyes.

10 mins later...

Sasuke leans against the stone wall.

"Ummm sasu...I don't know how to tell you this."

Sasuke looks over at the 4 eye freak. "Just tell me..."

Kabuto clears his throat. "...Your...pre...pregnant..." He said to him.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sasuke and he worries about who the baby. "I know what your thinking and this baby of yours is not orochimaru. your about 3 weeks pregnant." Said Kabuto.

Sasuke was shocked and he puts a hand on his stomach and tears start goes down his eyes.

Kabuto hugs him. "Don't worry I am not going to tell that snake, I'm not under control anymore"

Sasuke cries into Kabuto chest. Kabuto rubs his back.

"B...b-b-b-but how am I-i-i g-g-going to hide it?" Said Sasuke as he cried.

"I will put a justu on you, it's called Hiding What I look Like No Justu." Said Kabuto while he was still hugging

"Oh ok, please put it on me I don't want him hurting my baby..." Said Sasuke and tears still going now slowly.

* * *

-To Gaara-

'Where is he?' thought Gaara and he checks the cloud Village.

He looks around and all over the place and when it got night time he went a hotel to crush.

-To Orochamru-

Orochamru was working on some of his things. Then he puts a needle in a slave's stomach who was a male. He moans very load and Orochmaru takes his clothes off and starts to rape him.

Orochimaru was trying make a potion for male pregnancy.

-Now To Sasuco and her family-

Sasuco was laying on the bed with her mate Naruto. Naruto holds her close.

"don't worry Gaara will find Sasuke." Said Naruto.

Sasuco closes her eyes "I...hope...you are.." she falls asleep with tears in her eyes. Naruto holds her close and Sasudie was sleeping in a crib in their room.

* * *

_**~End Of Chapter 2~**_

_**I hope Ur going to like it. see you guys next time and plz review and leave nice reviews ok. don't for get to fav it :) Oh and the next chapter will be longer ok. **_


End file.
